Creeper
Los Creepers son mobs hostiles de color verde que aparece en Minecraft, utilizan un ataque al estilo de suicidio: Se acercan a los jugadores y luego explotan, causando gran daño a los jugadores, otros mobs y bloques dentro de un radio corto. Estas criaturas aparecen en algunas historias, videojuegos y series de Sonic creados por los usuarios. Apariciones ''Sonic & Tails: Lost in Minecraft World Los Creepers aparecen en ''Sonic & Tails: Lost in Minecraft World como uno de los enemigos del juego. Ellos al explotar pueden dropear pólvora y se pueden encontrar en todos los mundos, excepto en Ocean World, Mushroom World y End World. ''Sonic Random Adventures Podrían considerase como unos enemigos de la serie aunque ellos no atacan a propósito. Aparecen por primera vez en el final del episodio "Universes That We Will Explore" de la primera temporada, donde Sonic y sus amigos salen de un universo pensando que están en Mobius descubren que es el Universo Minecraft, donde el Creeper estalla cerca de los personajes y el episodio termina ahí. En la segunda temporada, hace un cameo en el episodio "Explosive Invasion Boomb!" cuando Sonic termina de derrotar los badniks robots, aparece un Creeper y estalla. Reaparecen como en un corto cameo de unos segundos en el episodio "A Prickly Friendship" que aparece en el fondo del desierto. Hacen otra breve aparición en "The Night in That the UFOs Invading Mobius" donde un OVNI secuestra a un Creeper, más tarde al final del episodio aparece el OVNI que secuestro el Creeper y luego estalla. Los Creepers cada vez aparecen más en la tercera temporada, en el episodio "In Mobius Already is Not the Same" aparece un Creeper real que resulta ser una extraña planta que se mueve, pero curiosamente no explota. En "Howling Like a Wolf" es mordido por Sonic the Werehog. Hace también un pequeño cameo en "Stranded in the Middle of the Ocean" donde explota y destruye una balsa. También reaparece en "Seeking an Outlet in Endless Mine" donde un Creeper se queda perdido en Endless Mine. En "Today is Friday 13" uno de ellos explota cerca de Sonic. Otra vez más, aparece en "Prehistoric Past" donde sale una escena de un Creeper prehistórico más bien cavernícola. Un Creeper amable y pasivo aparece en "Anti-Sonic Random Adventures". El Creeper hace más protagonismo en el episodio "The King Creeper" donde aparece el Creeper rey que es enorme. Después de tantas apariciones en la tercera temporada, el Creeper también aparece en el último episodio de la 3° temporada, "In the Flying Ballon", donde esta volando en un globo aerostático, estalla y se cae ya que también destruye el globo aerostático. Curiosidades *Iba a aparecer en el episodio "Free Sacrifices to Volcanoes" de ''Sonic Random Adventures donde un Creeper cae al volcán, y al estar en contacto con la lava estalla y destruye el volcán por completo. *En el episodio "A Prickly Friendship" Sonic Random Adventures es la primera vez que se ve un Creeper sin estallar. **Originalmente en ese episodio iba a estallar ya que una planta rodadora del desierto justo lo toca y el Creeper estalla pero luego esa escena se eliminó. *En el juego Sonic & Tails: Lost in Minecraft World los Creepers pueden llevar armadura pero solo pueden ser casco y solo pueden usar los de diamante, hierro, oro, esmeralda y plata. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos